1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to shoring apparatus used in forming concrete structures and, more specifically, to a clamp useful in interconnecting components of scaffolding apparatus which includes a moveable jaw that is moved to and held in a clamping position by a fluted pin.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Concrete forming apparatus is in wide use in the construction of buildings, bridges, and other concrete structures. The formwork against which the concrete is formed is often held in place by shores, walers, and the like. In creating, shoring, apparatus having the desired strength, it is common to interconnect vertical and horizontal components of the shoring apparatus. Because of the variety in the size and shape of concrete structures formed using the shoring apparatus, it is advantageous to have the ability to interconnect the various components of the shoring apparatus in a wide variety of configurations without unduly multiplying the number of distinct components that are required to assemble the shoring apparatus of the desired diversity. Accordingly, a number of attempts have been made to design clamps or couplings for interconnecting components of shoring apparatus that are adjustable to fit a wide variety of configurations. One such coupling, is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,687. The patent describes a coupling for interconnecting a horizontal panel at any desired position along a pair of vertical shoring posts. The coupling has a mouth formed of a stationary and moveable jaw. The moveable jaw is closed towards the stationary jaw by driving behind the moveable jaw a wedge-shaped tensioning member. The coupling mouth when tensioned by the wedge, engages the vertical shoring post at the desired position. In an alternative embodiment, the wedge includes ribs that run at an angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the wedge and which engage teeth on the moveable jaw to move it between an opened position and a clamped or tensioned position.